1. Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to a reciprocating compressor and, more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor including a discharge hose.
2. Background
A reciprocating compressor refers to an apparatus that compresses a fluid by discharging a refrigerant after suctioning and compressing the refrigerant by a reciprocating motion of a piston inside a cylinder. The reciprocating compressor can be classified as connected type reciprocating compressor or a vibrating type reciprocating compressor in accordance with a method for driving a piston. Here, the connected type reciprocating compressor compresses a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion inside a cylinder of a piston connected to a rotary shaft of a driving unit through a connecting rod, and the vibrating type reciprocating compressor compresses a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion inside a cylinder of a piston which vibrates by being connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor.
The connected type reciprocating compressor is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0085760. The connected type reciprocating compressor disclosed in the unexamined patent application includes a housing shell forming a closed space, a driving unit disposed inside the housing shell to provide a driving force, a compression unit connected to a rotary shaft of a driving unit to compress a refrigerant by a reciprocating motion of a piston inside a cylinder using the driving force of the driving unit, and a suction/discharge unit suctioning a refrigerant and discharging the refrigerant compressed by the reciprocating motion of the compression unit.
A discharge hose from which a compressed refrigerant is discharged is connected to the suction/discharge unit, and the discharge hose is coupled to a discharge pipe which is coupled to the shell of the compressor.
According to a conventional reciprocating compressor, the discharge hose is moved by a pressure of the discharged refrigerant because coupling between the discharge hose and the discharge pipe is not firm. In this process, the discharge hose is damaged due to contact with a housing shell at a high temperature. In addition, as the coupling between the discharge hose and the discharge pipe becomes loose, the refrigerant leaks.